marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Invisible Wonder
The Invisible Wonder is a super-hero in the New Amalgam Universe. The New Amalgam universe is a world of fused together Marvel and DC Comics characters. Invisible Wonder is a fusion of Marvel's Invisible Woman and DC's Wonder Woman. =Biography= Origin Born of Clay Queen Hippolyta desperately wanted a child to call her own, so she prayed to the goddesses (of greek mythology) of Themysciria in secret to give her a child. Her prayers were answered so the goddesses told her to sculpt a baby from the clay of the shores of Themysciria. After she did as she was told the goddesses made the clay baby flesh and blood, and they put the soul of Hippolyta's unborn baby from a past life in the new baby. She was named Princess Susan. Life and Training on Themysciria Susan grew up on Themysciria as a Princess and had a very good lifestyle. Also as every Amazon, Susan was trained extensively in combat. Plane Crash One day while Susan was walking on the beach she found a man in an airplane crash on the shore. She saved his life by treating his wounds. She found out that his name was Steve Richards (DC's Steve Trevor and Marvel's Mr. Fantastic),he was a military scientist, and that he was from Man's World and she had started to fall in love with him, but Susan knew that if her mother found out that their was a man on Themysciria he would be killed. So Susan helped him fix his plane and he flew away, but she would always have a strong interest in Man's World. Champion of Wonder Woman Contest Susan had won the contest of the Amazons to be the protector of Man's World the highest honor an Amazon could get. Susan would be the New Wonder Woman, but she was not to be in Man's World yet. Return of Loved Ones Susan's long-lost sister Donna Grimm (DC's Donna Troy and Marvel's The Thing) had returned from Man's World after being kidnapped by Dark Angel and gone for many years. Also Steve Richards had come back to Themysciria because he had longed to see Susan again. Exposure to the Purple Power Cosmic Rays The three (Susan, Donna, and Steve) were together when mysterious rays (Purple Power Cosmic Rays (DC's Purple Ray and Marvel's Power Cosmic Rays)passed by Themysciria and had struck them all down. Later they all woke up and found they had new ability's. Susan now took the name the Invisible Wonder due to she had the power to become invisible and project force fields along with her Amazonian powers. Susan as the new Champion went to protect Man's World with Donna and Steve. In Man's World The three (Susan, Donna, and Steve) had started a new team and protected Man's World. She took the name Susan Prince. They fought many super-villains including their Archenemy Doctor Chetah (DC's Cheetah (Sebastian Ballesteros) and Marvel's Doctor Doom.) They defeated many villains and saved many lives, but a new member was to join. A New Member Susan had learned that Zeus had a child with Dr. Storm (DC's Dr. Sandmark and Marvel's Mary Storm), who was an archeologist/scientist friend of her's. Her name was Cassandra Cassie Storm (DC's Wonder Girl- Cassie Sandmark and Marvel's Human Torch) and she had just learned of her heritage (she gained her unique flame abilities from similar the same rays that gave the others their powers that passed by her one day. It must have been the will of the gods.). Cassie was happy to join their team and from then on they called themselves the Wonder 4. Powers Invisibility Susan Prince has the power to render herself invisible at will. She has the psionic ability to manipulate ambient cosmic energy to mentally bend all wavelengths of light (including infrared and ultraviolet radiation) around her body without causing any visible distortion; she also somehow directs enough undistorted light to her eyes to retain her sight while invisible. Her body cells produce an unknown form of energy that she can mentally project around other people or objects, rendering them invisible. She can also use this energy to render visible, persons or objects rendered invisible by other means, and energy that is normally invisible. Force Field Projection Susan has the ability to project powerful psionic Force Fields. This power allows her to generate protective invisible shields, generate invisible power blasts, generate invisible constructs, control and manipulate objects, and generate powerful energy weapons. Super Strength Susan has far superior strength to that of a normal person. Super Speed Susan can move at superhuman speeds. Flight Susan can fly. Super Durability Susan has resistance to injury. Superhuman Stamina Susan has greater stamina than a normal person. Superhuman Agility Susan has greater agility than a normal person. Super Reflexes Susan has greater reflexes than a normal person. Empathy Susan has the ability to detect the emotions of others and is able to control others emotions. Animal Empathy-She can also specifically use this power to detect and control the emotions of all other animals and to communicate with all other animals. Enhanced Senses Susan has greater sight, smell, hearing, taste, touch, and balance than a normal person. Regeneration Susan can meld with the earth to heal herself, but rarely does so. Also has quicker regeneration than a normal person. Super Accuracy Susan has the ability of the Hunter's Eye so that she will never miss her target. Immunity to illusions and mind control Susan is unaffected by illusions and mind control. Resistance to magic Susan is resistant to magic, but not unaffected by it. Astral Projection Susan can astral project herself to mythic lands. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Amalgam Category:Invisibility Category:Force Field Generation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Empathy Category:Zoopathy Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Astral Projection Category:Super Reflexes Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Reality Needed Category:Marksmanship